User blog:Serza5/Things this fandom needs to let go of
Sort of a ranty topic, only thing that needs justified is that this is my own opinion and that if you disagree you're more than welcome to so long as you don't have a hissy fit about it in the comments; I don't mind a discussion but please be reasonable in your post and not just go useless insults like "Oooooh you're so stupid and butthurt >:c". And no this isn't a "YOU CAN NOT HAVE FUN" post; just things that are so old and worn out I (personally) find it cringe worthy when it is brought up in the future. "Engloids"/"J-Loids"/Etc This is one that has only started to bother me only because we've grown into the era of Vocaloids being able to sing in more than just 1 language beyond just Luka. The term "Engloid" has so many contreversal meanings now; some argue that it refers to all vbs that sing in English, others say it's those that are produced in an English speaking company. We have Vocaloids from Japan that sing in English, we have a Vocaloid from the West that speaks Japanese. Are those Engloids? Or some other sub-term of Engloid??? It's a term (Along with other terms along the same lines) that should drop dead already. There's essentially no need to refer to a Vocaloid as such and should simply be kept at English speaking Vocaloid or Japanese speaking Vocaloid; is that so hard to write? Character Items This isn't so much the character items themselves but the parts of fandom that constantly insist that all Vocaloids must have one. There's nothing wrong with associating items with characters but after so long there's simply no fun in it, especially if all you do is say "X should have Y as their item!". The reason they were so popular is because there was songs about the character and their item, or just a video of them featuring them. If all your doing is just appointing items to characters then what's the point? There's nothing wrong with having your personal headcanons for Vocaloids but let's face it; an item is just an item and does very little for the Vocaloid besides the off chance your item becomes popular with producers and fans there's merchandise of it (And I can assure you there is little chance of that happening). Fanloids Ok, to clarify there is nothing wrong with making OCs because OCs are fun to make right? But the lack of creativity in most is dreadful in this fandom. Yes I am referring to the numerous re-colours of Vocaloids that are considered "OCs" in here. At least Neru Akita and Haku Yowane have enough original features to be deemed as more than just simple recolours (+ an/a few extra accesory/accesories) of Miku. Although let me elaborate more on the exact "Fanloids" I find irritating : *Re-colours : Maybe the first one was a quirky idea, but the next hundred thousand (*stares at "Shion" family*) just make it all look bland and completely boring, no matter how many extra quirks you decide to add onto the character. I am pretty darn sure everyone in the world looks different and the likely hood of a couple looking the exact same only one red and one blue is so unlikely. And don't say "They're just twins/triplets" either because that's a cheap excuse. *Pitchloids : Usually blended in with the above but still deserving of it's own mention. I understand you want to give your character a voice but taking your favourite song and pitching it up or down by an octave is cheap and lazy. If you want a voice that badly why not just use UTAU? I know everyone says that but there's not much reason not to; it's free, you can use your own voice (or someone elses if you ask!), and you won't have to pitch the song to death so your character has the voice your wanting. *Annoyloids : The idea behind Kagami Kawaiine only became bad when people decided to defeat the point of it by making their own "annoyloids". This'll sound ironic given the point of this segment but we get it, some people make terrible OCs, we don't need a few hundred more to emphasize that. Conclusion I'm not trying to tell people what to do. As stated at the start the purpose of this blog was to rant about things I find annoying in this fandom, with no intention to hurt anyone who does any of the above things. I'm sure there's more but that's all that comes to mind at this moment in time. Yes I know there's a "Dumb things people say" thread but I felt the need to make my own blog post about it. So yes, I am willing to discuss anything i've said so long as you're not just going to throw insults and act butthurt because I don't like a thing you do. Category:Blog posts